The Slave and Her Mistress
by Therianthrope
Summary: Ziva is hurt, but eventually her feelings for Abby convince her she can heal. M for a REASON. Ziva/Abby and a bit of Jen/OFC. SOON TO BE EDITED AND REWRITTEN.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

NCIS agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs sped down the road towards an old, almost abandoned, warehouse in downtown D.C. He had gotten a call from a man who lived nearby reporting a disturbance, loud yelling and banging from inside. Everyone in the neighborhood knew the building was used by, as the caller had put it, "those sexually deviant hellions". All Gibbs knew or cared about was that one of his best agents had gone undercover to investigate the murder of a Naval officer - she and woman that they Las Vegas Police Department knew was in town and had recommended.

As his brakes squealed in the parking lot, Gibbs' phone rang, its chipper tone a contrast to his mood. He snatched it up, ready to lay into whoever it was.

"Gibbs," he barked, slamming his car door shut.

"Oh thank God you answered," Heather Kessler's husky voice groaned. "I've already tried DiNozzo and McGee. Neither of them answered. Gibbs, they kicked me out!"

"What?! You mean you're not in there?"

"No, Gibbs," Heather's voice broke. "They told me I could either lose my life or lose her to them, although I really don't think they cared what I thought about..."

Gibbs stopped walking, to angry to take a step. "So you ran with your tail down between your legs and left Agent David alone in there!"

Heather's breathing evened out, all threat of tears gone. "No, Agent Gibbs. I offered them my job, my body, my dominion, and my life. I asked. I demanded. I dropped on my knees and begged them to do what they wanted with me and let her go."

Gibbs deflated instantly. "Heather, where are you?"

"'Bout fifty miles out and headed back to you. They drove me out here and left. Could've at least left a map or something..."

"Call DiNozzo. If he won't answer then call Abby. Tell her to get her butt out the lab and come and get you."

Gibbs slid his phone back down in his pocket as he pushed the door open. He let his gun lead his way in the building, surprised by the absolute silence. He slid down the hall towards the doorway of light. He stepped in the room and his jaw dropped at the sight of Ziva David - one of the strongest women he knew - tied to a bed, bleeding, and almost unconscious.

Gibbs quickly hurried to her side, sliding his gun back into its holster and untying his Israeli's hands.

"Gibbs," she breathed, reaching for him painfully as soon as her hands were free. "Heather...how..."

"She's fine. She just called me."

"Do not be mad...at her..."

Gibbs put a hand on her shoulder. "I know. She told me she was willing to die for you."

Ziva whimpered softly, biting her lip as Gibbs wrapped a sheet around her and picked her up. "He...I told him..."

"Let's get you out of here, then you can tell me," Gibbs muttered, opening his phone and hitting the speed dial for Ducky, hoping the man could care for young woman.

Even with her major scrapes and broken ribs treated, Ziva was still in obvious pain as the tall redhead woman slipped through the doors to the morgue where Doctor Mallard - known to all as Ducky - was taping the last bandage on Ziva's wrist.

"God, Ziva..."

"Do not start, Heather. You did nothing wrong. I do not need your explanations or apologies. You did nothing to warrant the need."

Heather shook her head. "I left you."

Ducky smiled at Ziva as he headed to busy himself in his office. Ziva glared at Heather. "Yes, after being knocked out and physically - literally - drug from the room."

"I still should have taken more care, paid more attention, done some..."

The morgue doors closed behind a shocked Gibbs as the sound of Ziva slapping Heather echoed a bit in the room.

"You do not ever apologize to me for what you did out there. You did nothing wrong, Kessler, and have nothing to apologize for."

Heather glanced over her shoulder, nodding at Gibbs. "Fine then, Ziva. Fine. At least let me apologize for upsetting you now. Please, you got my number. Call me if you need anything."

Ziva smiled a bit at Heather's back as she left, then let out a sad sigh. "I guess you want to know what happened now."

Gibbs nodded. "If you're ready."

* * *

The master of the house shook his head at the leather-clad woman at his feet. Heather was dressed in black leather pants, a green tank top, and knee-high black heeled boots. Her long hair was back in a ponytail.

"How interesting..." he muttered. "A mistress willing to die to save an easily replaced slave. Who is she that she is so important?"

"Nobody. Only my best slave. I have spent time and grown attached. I would hate to deprive someone else the pleasure of her."

He chuckled. "How about you teach me to use her? What are her safe words?" He turned to look at Ziva, chained to the bed, naked, and afraid.

"C...colors," Heather stuttered, instantly aware she had mis-stepped somewhere. "Green for okay, yellow for slow, and red for stop."

He nodded. "Good choice. Now, leave."

"What?" Heather stopped moving, resting her butt back on her heels.

"I said, leave." He wrapped the end of a flexible whip around his tanned hand.

"No. She is mine. As long as she's here, I'm here."

He flipped the whip quickly across Ziva's chest and she screamed softly, meeting Heather's gaze fiercely as the older woman jumped up. "No! I brought her here to be with me. You have no right..."

With another snap of the wrist, the whip fell on Ziva's legs and Heather leaped across the room, intent on getting to him. He slammed her head back into the post of the bed. Ziva pulled on the bonds, trying to get to an unconscious Heather. "Take her," he commanded, smiling at Ziva as she watched two men drag Heather from the room.

"Now, pet, how about we see just why you're so important?"

Ziva swallowed her fear to speak. "Not a chance, you son of a..."

A sharp slap sounded, silencing Ziva. "Now," he said, sliding a knife down her front and between her legs. "Don't move, slave."

* * *

"He...he..." Ziva's voice broke into sobs as Gibbs wrapped his arms around her. "He worked for hours. Him and his favorite 'toys'. Whips, paddles, fire, him..."

Sobs tore from Ziva and Gibbs pulled her in tighter.

"You don't have to finish."

"I do," she answered quickly, shaking with tears she was holding back. "I need to deal with it, Gibbs." He nodded gently. "He...ah...he tried to rape me. He told me I wasn't wet enough for him yet." She started playing with a button on the knee of her pants. "He used that knife first. He said if I wouldn't get wet, he'd make me."

Gibbs whispered, "Ziva. God. I need one more thing. He'll claim it was consensual. Did you ask him to stop?"

"Gibbs, I asked, I begged, screamed, cried. I safe-worded out. He...he only laughed."

Her speech was gone as she turned into her boss' shoulder. Gibbs rocked Ziva gently and let her cry, not even thinking about how ruined his new shirt was going to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

It had only taken Ziva two weeks of leave before she was bored enough to tear her own hair out. She had woken up early and jumped in the shower, deciding it was time. At nine, she was ignoring stares as she waited for the elevator to open on the office floor.

"Gibbs!" she called loudly, seeing the man talking with a young female agent that Ziva had seen but never really met.

"David! I thought I told you to take a month!" he yelled back, motioning for the other woman to give him a moment. "I recall saying, and I quote here, 'David, take a month if you think you don't need it and more if you do'."

Ziva shrugged. "I can not take it anymore. Staying home, watching television. I mean, I have over 300 channels and there is nothing on but bad news."

Gibbs nodded. He knew the feeling. "How are you, really? Honestly?"

She smiled. "All right, considering. It still hurts, but it is more like a dull throb or pressure than actual hurting anymore. This," she gestured towards a rapidly healing, but still deep gash running from the corner of her right eye to her chin, "this hurts the most now."

Gibbs' shoulders dropped as he gave in. "Fine. But if I tell you to pull back or leave and you don't, it won't be pretty. Now, Parker, go get your stuff from Abby would you?"

The agent Gibbs had been talking to nodded once at him and threw a quick smile at Ziva before headed to the elevator.

"Hey!" Ziva called out. "Mind if I come?"

"Not a bit."

* * *

The elevator ride to Abby's lab was quiet. Ziva was busy trying to recall facts about the young agent. Tony told her over the phone the girl had joined the team under Gibbs, but other than that she drew a blank. Parker was too busy trying to avoid saying something to upset Ziva.

As the elevator doors slid open, Ziva found something she thought wouldn't hurt. "So, what is your first name?'

The answer was short and crisp. "Parker."

"I thought that was a male name?"

Parker held the door of the lab open for Ziva and muttered to her, "Yeah, my parents wanted a boy. Refused to accept otherwise. Guess I've been a disappointment since day one."

"ZIVA!!"

They heard Abby before they saw her, running out of her office to grab Ziva in a hug. "God, Zi, I missed you! How are you? I mean, are you okay taking your normal spot out in the field?"

Ziva smiled at the Goth scientist. "If I was not all right, do you really think Gibbs would have let me in the building?"

Abby chuckled softly. "Wait a minute for me?"

"Of course."

Abby turned to Parker. "Now to your results for...oh, crap. I saved your results," she groaned. Parker shook her head as Abby tapped at the keyboard, bringing up a screen requesting the lead agent's last name.

"Okay, Parker, finish off your last case as lead for a while since you flipped bosses."

"J-a-m-y-s-i-o-n." Parker spelled with a sigh. "I swear there has to be another way to save these..."

"Jam-ih-son..." Abby muttered a couple of times, stressing different syllables as she waited for the results of a DNA run to print. "You realize that for the longest time, I wasn't even aware you _had_ a last name? Everyone, even Gibbs, started out calling you Parker."

Parker smiled as Abby rolled up the papers and handed them to her. "I _may_ have told him that Parker was my last name."

Abby smiled as Parker stepped into the elevator. "You're truly evil aren't you?" she called out the lab, earning a laugh as the doors slid shut.

Abby turned back to Ziva, a huge smile on her face until her eyes locked on the healing red line down her face. "I'll kill him, Zi. I swear I will."

"Appropriate," came Parker's voice from the doorway. "Ziva, Agent Gibbs says that if you're really back in to get ready or go home. We got a case. You got five minutes."

"What happened?" Abby asked as she hugged Ziva, promising quietly to talk to her later. Parker shrugged. "All he or Director Shepard said was a dead body in a lake somewhere in Northern Virginia."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Gibbs and his agents, one more than he was used to stood on the dock staring at the body in the middle of the lake.

"So..." Gibbs drawled softly. "Who's going in after him?"

Anthony DiNozzo chuckled, nudging his youngest team mate. "You gonna get naked and take one for the cause there, Parker?"

Ziva visibly stiffened a bit as Parker shot back, "Depends. Bring yourself a blindfold, DiNozzo?"

Gibbs held out a hand, palm up, almost certain Parker was going in. "Temperature out here is about fifty-five. Way it's been around here, the water should be around forty or forty-five. I highly recommend walking, not jumping. Jump in and the water could stop your heart."

Tony smiled as Parker started unhooking three small cords tying the heart bracelet on her wrist. She pulled off her watch and the silver chain necklace. She slapped them down in Gibbs' outstretched hand. She slid off the silver ring she'd gotten when she first joined NCIS.

"Lose these," she closed his hand over her necklace, bracelet, and watch, "and I get over it. Lose _this_," she dropped her ring in his shirt pocket, "and I'll have Director Shepard kill you."

Gibbs nodded as Parker kicked her sneakers off, stuffing her socks down inside. She smirked at Tony as she slid her jeans down and shirt up. She walked over to him and patted his shoulder, wearing a tank top and loose pair of blue shorts.

"What?" she laughed. "Didn't think I'd actually strip completely did you, Tony?"

A small frown showed that, yes, he actually had hoped. She smiled towards Ziva and whispered, "Sorry for that thing with Tony. I didn't think..."

Ziva shook her head, indicating not to worry and Parker dove in. Both Gibbs and Ziva were worried to the point of going in after her when she didn't resurface in a moment. Both let out a breath they didn't know they were holding when Parker finally came back up after almost a minute and a half, still using a pocket knife to slice a piece of sea weed off her ankle.

"Sorry!" she called as she slid the clip of the knife back on her waistband. "Almost got eaten by a forest of green plant crap down there."

Tony and McGee walked off towards a van that had just pulled in beside Gibbs' car. Doctor Mallard, NCIS medical examiner walked to the dock, standing beside Gibbs, just as the body began to slowly float towards them.

Jimmy Palmer, Ducky's assistant, had roped DiNozzo and McGee into helping him carry bags over. As the body got closer, Ducky laughed softly as he saw Parker had simply slipped under the body so it would be disturbed the least.

"Tony! McGee! Ziva!" Gibbs snapped as he and Ducky pulled the body off Parker. "Get the heat blasting in my car and then get water samples to Abby and start on paperwork. Palmer, you got Parker if I help Ducky?"

Halfway to Ducky's van, Gibbs smiled as he looked back and saw Palmer wrapping a large blanket around Parker as tightly as he could.

"He's a good boy, isn't he, Jethro?" Ducky asked as he finished closing up his van. "I'll be sad when he leaves to go off on his own and follow his own way." Ducky joked, "Bet that's the Director," as Gibbs' phone rang.

"Gibbs."

"How is she?"

Gibbs smiled at the worried voice of Director Jennifer Shepard. "You mean Ziva or my latest probie?"

"She's long past being a probie, and I mean both."

"She's a probie on my team, may as well be anyways. Ziva's fine. She should be back in with Tony and Tim soon. Parker may have the start of cold shock."

"Jethro..."

"Don't worry, Jen. Ducky's here. He's looking over her now. She's in my car, the heat is going. I'll take care of her."

"You had better," Jen warned before hanging up.

* * *

As Gibbs walked into the squad room with Parker, he was surprised he wasn't pounced on by Jenny.

"Where's Ziva?" he asked, curious when McGee was the only one in the room.

"Boss, she and Tony went down to talk with Abby and drop off samples. They've been gone about ten minutes."

"Good. Go and see what's taking them so long."

McGee coughed softly as Jenny walked up behind Gibbs. He walked off towards the elevator as Jen placed a hand on Parker's shaking shoulder. "How are you?"

"C...c...cold," she stuttered, "but I'll be f...fine."

"Parker..."

"NO! I'm fine."

"We could send you home, get you under blankets, in dry clothes. Bring you back in tomorrow morning."

"Look. With all due resp...pect, Director, I think you're wrong. There's n...nothing wrong with me."

An agent walked up, his dark eyes shooting nervously between Gibbs and Jen. "Director. Agent Gibbs. Doctor Mallard just called up for you two. He needs you in his autopsy now."

Both sets of blue shaded eyes shot to Parker, eyebrows raised as she slid down into her chair. "Geez, you two worry more than a mother hen. Go! I'll be fine."

* * *

"Boss, Tony and Ziva got..." McGee's voice trailed off as he realized that Parker was the only person in the room. "Or be gone, works too. Parker, you feeling any better?"

He stopped at his desk, diagonal from Parker's, and looked at her. His eyes widened a bit and he ran over to her. "Parker? ...Parker?!"

He found a pulse in her neck and calmed down enough to call Ducky.

In Autopsy, Ducky motioned to Gibbs and Jen, sitting on his desk on either side of the phone to answer it on speaker phone. McGee's voice came through, panicked. "Ducky!"

"What is it that's got you worked up, boy?"

Everyone in Autopsy ran for the elevator when McGee asked, "When someone in hypothermia goes unconscious, what's the best thing to do for them?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Tony and Ziva stopped mid-stride entering the squad room. Jen was on the floor, leaned up against the side of Gibbs' desk, Parker's body pulled up against her own sideways.

"What happened?" Tony asked Ducky and a shaken McGee.

"You know I came down to see you two. I came back up and called Ducky. She wasn't moving, barely breathing..." McGee's voice broke and Ducky finished for him.

"Prolonged exposure to that cold water, Anthony. There is a thin line between the conscious and unconscious mind when one gets that cold."

"She was fine just ten minutes ago," Jen whispered.

Ducky sighed. "She was moving. The heater in Jethro's car, the blanket around her, her own movement - all was enough to keep her temperature up temporarily, but not actually raise it any at all. When she sat down, got from in front of the heat, stopped moving..."

At Jen's panicked look he added, "Of course only one or two degrees could have been enough to tip the balance in her mind."

"And a couple more could kill her."

Ziva lay a hand on the director's shoulder. "Jen, if any of us thought that was a possibility, then we would not just be standing around."

"I know, Ziva, I know. She's been fine with so much in her life. I mean, her file is one long list of crap happening to her. Now a swim in a lake takes her out."

Ziva plopped into her chair and smiled at the red-head. "She is a good agent, Jen. I know I have not gotten to know her well but I do know she is strong. She will be fine."

Jen placed a thin hand on Parker's cheek as Gibbs scooted closer in his chair. "You hear that? You gotta be fine." Jen chuckled softly, leaning her head against the top of Parker's. "You can't die on me yet. I never got a chance to tell you that I will revive you and kill you again if you die on me."

"Jen," Ducky stated firmly. "She will not die."

"I know, Ducky, God. I know. I really do, but still..."

Gibbs slid up beside Jen and his knowing eyes met hers. "Jenny. She's not going to die. She's going to wake up any minute and be asking for her next assignment."

"Gibbs..."

"No. You remember a year ago this month? She got shot in the heart. Less than a month later she was chasing Petty Officer Davis full speed across Norfolk."

"Jethro, I know that..."

"She took a slash across the throat, remember? She should have died before any of us got upstairs to her. A week later where was she?"

Palmer laughed softly. "Down in Autopsy, literally screaming at me for not doing the autopsy on Fredericks yet. I tried explaining that Doctor Mallard was up here and she really didn't seem to care. Told me I had better call him or she'd do it herself."

Jen finally smiled. "That sounds like her."

Gibbs reached for Parker's wrist, finding her pulse. "Still strong," he announced. He dropped her hand back to the floor gently. Everyone in the room smiled as Parker whined, almost inaudibly, at the soft thump.

Jen shifted, pulling Parker in closer to her, not caring a bit that the whole team could hear her whispering to the young agent.

"Come on, just wake up for me would you? It's been too long since I saw those beautiful eyes. Come on, honey. God, baby girl, don't trick me like this."

Parker turned against Jen so her face was turned into the older woman's shoulder with a whine of, "It's really warm in here."

Jen almost cried as she pulled Parker against her, wrapping her arms as tightly as possible around her. "Baby, don't ever scare me like that again."

Parker turned, kneeling over Jen's lap and pulled the woman's face until they were eye to eye. "Then maybe my boss shouldn't be assigning out dead bodies in cold lakes."

Jen smiled at the twinkle in Parker's eye that hadn't been dimmed by unconsciousness. Gibbs and Ducky shared a knowing smile while the rest of the team was shocked as Jen brushed a kiss to Parker's lips. "She might. Maybe you shouldn't jump in."

Parker sighed, leaning into Jen as she sat back down over her legs. "Jenny? Is that offer of a ride home still good?"

Jen smiled. "Always." She stood up, her arms holding Parker against her and carried Parker a few feet before Parker wiggled enough she was forced to drop her. "Jethro, don't let my building blow up," she joked as they headed for the elevator.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

They were barely in the front door of Jen's house before Jen slammed Parker into a wall, claiming the shorter girl's lips roughly.

"God, when McGee called Ducky, I was certain that I'd never get to do that again."

Parker grabbed Jen's wrists, using the bracelet to help hold them. "Go upstairs. I'll be there in a minute, Jenny."

Jen opened her mouth to protest but Parker cut her off with a look and a snapped, "I said that I'll be up in just a minute."

Jen nodded, placing a firm kiss on her forehead before heading up the stairs. Parker waited for the click of the door closing before heading to Jen's office. She reached into a desk drawer and pulled out the bottle of Scotch that Jen kept there. She poured herself a glass and drank it quickly, her hands shaking.

* * *

Parker lay her head against the door for a moment before pushing it open and her mouth turned up in a smile. Jen was completely nude and kneeling on the floor at the center of the room. Her hands were clasped behind her back and her eyes were trained on the floor.

"Good girl."

She ruffled Jen's short hair on her way to the bed. She threw herself on the bed, stretching out her back, listening to it crack. Jen's eyes glanced up as Parker waved her over. Parker shifted up to lay on the bed the right way, head on the pillows, as Jen came over. Instead of walking the woman crawled over, jumping up like a cat.

Once on the bed she lay down using Parker's stomach as a pillow, almost purring deep in her throat. Parker smiled as she ran her hands through Jen's hair, settling finally on scratching her scalp.

"Today was exciting wasn't it, my cat?"

Jen picked her head up to glare at Parker with a soft growl. The young woman laughed. "Fine, fine. Exciting may not be the word."

Jen lay her head back down as Parker kept scratching, almost absentmindedly. She felt a strong tremor run through Parker's stomach muscles followed quickly by a couple quick spasms through the hand resting on her head. She was quickly hovering up over Parker, her entire personality snapping out of its subspace immediately.

"Baby, you're shaking."

Parker crossed her arms over her chest. "Only a little. It's nothing."

Jen lined her face up with Parker's leaving no choice but for dark hazel eyes to meet blue-green. "Tell me, please."

Parker sighed, a strong tremor ripping through her before starting. "I could hear you. From the minute you came upstairs today I could hear you, but I couldn't find my way back to you. I wasn't able to wake up. The worst part, though, was before that. I was out and I knew it wasn't real somehow, but I saw you. We were in bed together, laughing, joking around. You were touching me, making love to me. Your nails digging into my hip. I couldn't feel it. Not a damn thing, Jen!"

Her voice broke off as Jen's fingers came up to wipe up the tears that fell. Parker caught hold of Jen's wrist, hanging onto the navy blue bracelet attached on the red-head's left wrist and playing with it.

"How long has this been here? How long have I had this insane amount of power over you?"

Jen's eyes were worried as she answered. "Three and a half years to the day. Baby?"

Parker struggled to meet Jen's gaze, her eyes dark and clouded. "Jenny, take it back."

"What?"

"Your power. Your control. And take mine. Tonight, I take your orders. I don't do anything you don't order me to."

"Parker, I don't..."

"Jenny, today was the worst day of my life." Jen opened her mouth to protest but Parker cut her off. "Worse than every time I've looked down the barrel of a suspect's gun. Worse than every time my mother would drink a little too much. Worse than living on the streets for six years before you found me. I...Jenny, convince me that this is real, that I'm not still stuck in that unfeeling hell. Order me to feel it."

Jen sighed softly, giving in. Her hands ghosted down Parker's neck, grabbing the hem of the young woman's shirt. Jen raised an eyebrow as she pulled the polo off to see Parker was still in the pale tank top she'd had on in the lake. She pulled Parker up for a second to pull off both the tank and sport bra underneath.

"How many pants you got on? Four?" she joked as she pulled Parker's left nipple into her mouth.

"Just, oh God, one..." Parker gasped, arching up as Jen shifted to the right breast, teasing both nipples enough to drive her young lover crazy. Jen chuckled as Parker let out a small whine, her strong hips bucking up to Jen's.

"You like me driving you crazy, don't you, Baby?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Parker groaned.

Jen froze, debating whether or not to stop until Parker became the dominant again, but decided against it. She smiled devilishly as she held Parker's hands against the head board, letting her voice drop into the tone she usually only used on agents at work.

"Good. Then don't move."

Parker shivered as Jen's tone hit her and her muscles started to coil in her stomach. Jen's hands slid down and unsnapped the four buttons on Parker's jeans, slowly pulling them off, smiling at the lack of underwear.

She slipped two long fingers inside Parker's wet folds quickly, giving her no time to adjust before quickly pulling completely out and slamming back in, hard.

Parker moaned and threw her head back on the pillows as Jen's fingers started scissoring inside her, stretching her open even more. Her hips rocked against Jen's hand and she struggled to hold her hands around the bars of the headboard as Jen added in a third finger.

Jen slid down Parker's body to pull the girl's swollen clit into her mouth, alternating between gentle licks with the flat of her tongue and sharp nips with her teeth. Her finger curled so her nails could scratch against the ridges of Parker's G-spot, the girl's hips bucking sharply into her hand. A whine escaped her throat, louder each time, with every scratch and nip.

Jen watched Parker's stomach muscles visibly contract and her hands clench in their struggle to stay against the headboard. Jen put more pressure in her fingers, eager to watch Parker fall over the edge. A sob tore from Parker's throat as Jen's eyes widened, realizing just how much control Parker was giving over to her.

She leaned in near Parker's ear, scratching gently at the ridges on her wall as she growled out, "Baby, come for me. Now."

Jen's fingers stilled as she felt Parker's walls start to contract around the digits. A strangled sob escaped as she contracted for a final time and Jen slipped out of her. Licking her fingers clean, Jen smiled down at Parker before crashing their lips together, letting the girl taste herself on Jen's lips.

Parker's hands slid to Jen's hips and around, but the woman stopped her.

"Sleep for now, Baby. You asked me to control you for tonight. Tomorrow you can have your power back. For now, rest. It's been a long day."

Parker rolled on her side, pulling her fists against her chest, as Jen wrapped her arms around, running her hands down Parker's back.

"Thank you for showing me today was just a nightmare," she whispered.

She nuzzled her head against Jen's neck, smiling a little as her eyes closed. Jen's green eyes watched her protectively until well after Parker's body had relaxed into her and her breathing had evened out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

Jen's alarm went off the next morning too early for her liking - 6:00 and early for a Friday when the day didn't actually start until 9:00. She tried to settle back in to sleep, but found she just couldn't get comfortable. Her eyes snapped open as she realized why. Her back wasn't pressed to a warm Parker like it should have been, but to a cold half of the bed.

She slipped on a loose pair of jeans and light pink polo before heading downstairs. She followed the sounds of soft violin and guitar strings to find the radio on in her office. Parker was relaxed in the chair, her bare feet on the desk next to a glass of Scotch.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up," Parker drawled, her Southern accent heavy with sleepiness and maybe even a little alcohol.

"Don't get drunk. I do expect you to work today," Jen joked, unsure how much Parker had already drunk.

"Oh, don't worry, my cat." She picked up the glass taking a sip. "First glass."

Jen reached down with the bottle to put it back, stopping when she realized how empty it was. She slammed it onto the desk, causing Parker to jump.

"First glass?"

Parker stared at Jen, her eyes flashing a warning. "Yes, and I've barely had any of it."

Jen pointed at the bottle, only a quarter of its contents left. "That was full when I bought it and I have yet to have some."

Parker smiled, playing with the glass. "When it's been a hard day...I didn't say ever. Just today, Jenny."

Parker reached out, grabbing Jen by the neck and instantly sending her into subspace.

"Mistress," Jen whispered softly as Parker pulled her in for a searing kiss.

Parker let go, letting Jen come back up with a curse as the woman's phone rang, the caller ID showing Gibb's name as she came back enough to answer.

Ziva, Tony, and Tim walked into the squad room just before 9:00. Gibbs and Jen were already at his desk, wrapping up paperwork on what they had been working on for two hours. All three newcomers had to step over a sleeping Parker, sprawled out on her stomach on the floor and snoring softly.

"Mornin' Boss, Director," Tony said, nodding to each as he collapsed in his chair. "What's up with Parker?"

Jen looked at the girl and chuckled. "Didn't fall asleep until midnight and has been up again since around three. Came in here just before seven and I didn't have the heart to keep her up. Don't worry, I'll get her up in a minute."

Parker rolled over, tucking her arms under her. Jen walked over and nudged the girl in the ribs with her - rarely seen at work - blue sneakers.

"Ungh...Not getting up..." Parker muttered, trying to fall back asleep.

"Baby, you got to. It's nine-o'clock."

Parker opened one eye to glance at her watch. "It's 8:57. Go away."

Parker's phone rang then, the rock music tone announcing Abby was calling. Without getting up, she answered the phone. "Hey Ab. No. I don't...well, maybe. Okay. Yeah, sure. Be there in five, Abby." She closed her phone and made no indication she was getting up.

"Parker Danielle Jamysion!" Jen snapped. "Get up and go see Abby!"

Tony chuckled wheeling his chair over beside Ziva to get a better view. "I think there may be way too much sexual frustration going on there..." he joked softly.

"Yeah, and I need to see Parker later," Ziva whispered, not sure Tony heard her.

Tony, as usual, caught it. "What's up?"

Ziva shook her head. "To be careful," she whispered to him, her dark eyes locked on Parker. "I think she is giving Jen way too much power. I can not be comfortable with that. Not after..."

Tony smiled sympathetically at Ziva as he cut her off. "If you are going to the submissive one, you need to see the Director later."

Ziva's head snapped up. "What?!"

Parker stopped mid-stride behind Tony, smacking him upside the head.

"What was that for?" he yelped.

"What ever you did to cause that reaction from Ziva," she answered simply. "Besides, I'm sure you deserved it anyway."

He stuck his tongue out at her as Jen called out, "Parker, you need someone to go with you?" She was still worried for the young agent after her episode the day before.

"I'll be fine. It's just down to Abby's lab and back."

"Parker, you said yesterday that you'd..."

Ziva's eyes narrowed as she recognized the tone that Parker's voice instantly took. "I'll be fine. It's only to Abby. Go back to work."

Jen sighed and nodded, heading upstairs as Parker stepped into the elevator. As the doors closed behind Parker, Ziva jumped up and followed Jen upstairs.

"Ziva?" Jen pulled her glasses off and her face read only confusion as the ex-Mossad agent arrived unannounced. "What's wrong?"

Ziva struggled with the words. "Director...Jen...You and Parker...Tony said...Oh, god." She drew a shaky breath before muttering quickly, "Just be careful will you?"

Realization hit Jen like a ton of bricks and she quickly walked to Ziva. "Look, what happened to you...the pain, that is not what this is about. It's just, I make hard decisions everyday. Some days I just want to yell 'Here! Decide it all for me.' Look, I may let that little one control me, but she doesn't hurt me."

A tear ran down Ziva's cheek as Jen pulled her in for a tight hug. "I know, Jen, deep down I know," she whispered. "It is just hard knowing she could hurt you. That she has the power to ignore a safe word and harm you."

Jen shook her head. "In three and a half years, I've needed to safe word out twice. I didn't either time. Once because we were just starting and I was nervous to and the second because it felt good and I hadn't really realized how much I really needed to. Both times she saw it and stopped. That girl couldn't hurt me if she wanted to, Ziva."

"What's up, Abby?" Parker, holding a large Caf-Pow behind her back, had to shout to be heard over the music in the lab.

Abby picked her head up from where it was resting on the table. "Suspect's dead."

Parker's face clouded with confusion. "What?"

"I ran the DNA and suspect's dead."

"What are you on about?"

"Ziva."

"What about her?"

"Suspect's dead for her."

"Abby..."

**THUD**

Parker slammed the Caf-Pow down on the table, chuckling as Abby let out a contented sigh as she pulled a long sip of it up. "It's been two days...two horrible freakin' days..." Abby muttered, taking another gulp. The results were almost instantaneous.

"The DNA from the case Heather and Ziva were on, I ran it. Also ran DNA from 'Lake-Dude' as I've named him. There were traces of recent undoings of plastic surgery which was odd, but, hey, that's for y'all to figure out. I, however, can now say," she handed Parker a DNA print out, "with 99.9% certainty that 'Evil-Sadistic-SOB' and 'Lake-Dude' are 100% genetically identical."

Parker threw her arms around Abby and planted a kiss on the goth's cheek, earning a smile and slight blush.

"It wasn't worth all that now," Abby muttered gently.

"It was, but I got to..."

"Go," Abby finished for her. "I know."

Parker nodded as she pushed the button for the elevator. "Oh, does anyone know you ran this?"

"No one. Well, you and Gibbs," Abby corrected.

Parker smiled, pushing the button for the squad room. "Thanks, Abs."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

The team was gathered tightly around Gibb's desk by the time Ziva came back downstairs. She heard them all talking, so fast and overlapping that shouldn't pick out who was talking or what about.

"Parker, is she sure about this?"

"Said 100%, Boss."

"Are we telling Ziva or..."

"We should."

"And risk hurting her?"

"Because she's not still hurting..."

"This could help you know."

"Sure...shouldn't Ducky know?"

"NO!"

"We need him to _not_ mutilate the corpse."

"I'm sure he'd be professional enough to..."

"Really, DiNozzo, sure are you?"

"Of course, Boss."

"Maybe he's right, it is Ducky."

"...and Ziva he'd be protecting."

"She doesn't need the protecting now!"

"Suspect _is_ dead..."

"Think he'll see it that way?"

"Doing an autopsy would help with the being dead part and..."

"HEY!" Gibbs suddenly yelled. "Tony, go find Ziva and let her know about all this."

"No need," Tony pointed behind Gibbs, who turned to see Ziva's dark stare trained on him. "How long have you been standing there, David?"

"Long enough to be confused."

Gibbs handed the DNA sheet to Parker. "Run this DNA down to Ducky would you, Parker?"

Parker rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

* * *

When Parker made it down to Ducky's autopsy she found him holding a large, pink, flesh-like blob.

"Do I ask what that is?"

"Oh, Parker," he said with a smile. "This, dear, is a human heart."

"I thought they were...well...you know, like..." She held up both her hands and made a heart shape with them, hoping Ducky understood.

"Only for February."

She chuckled. You almost done though, Doc? Got something from everyone's favorite Goth for you when you are."

Ducky nodded. "Let me sew him back up and I'll be done. Will you help?"

Parker made a face of disgust. "Don't you pay Palmer to do this?"

Ducky looked up, surprised. "He called in sick."

"Isn't there like a back-up Palmer somewhere, you know for this exact reason?"

Ducky stared at Parker. "You don't have to help. I'm sorry I asked. I wasn't aware it was a problem since you already were touching him in the lake."

Parker slid gloves on then put a hand on the body, helping Ducky hold the Y-incision closed. "That was before I saw you holding his internal organs, Duck."

Ducky chuckled, quickly almost finished with his sewing. "Organ. It was only one."

"Whatever..." Parker muttered, resting her forehead on her free hand.

"Now," Ducky said once he had finished and both had pulled off gloves and washed their hands. "What is this that Abby sent down?"

Ducky looked over Parker's shoulder, offering an almost un-noticeable nod to Abby, Ziva and Gibbs as he took the printout from Parker.

"I don't get it..."

Parker explained, "Sample Unknown A belongs to one James David Sion, aged fifty-two, married twice, divorced once, widowed once...widowed? widowered? preceded in death by a wife," Parker said, frustrated at the terminology. "Anyway, works as a janitor for a local D.C. high school, two children - girls aged twenty-seven and nineteen - hair naturally black, eyes dark brown, of Native American descent. Sample Unknown B belongs to the same."

Abby used sign language to tell Gibbs, "I didn't find all that." as Ducky asked out loud, "What importance is that?"

"A was from a DNA blood test run on the body pulled from the lake. B was a sample from...Ziva." Parker stated quietly, testing Ducky's reaction.

"Ziva?"

Parker sighed. "Yeah, from the man who..." She jumped at a hand on her shoulder and spun around to see Ziva right behind her.

"Thank you," Ziva said to her. "Abigail told me that it was your idea to run them both. It will be easier knowing he can never..."

"No it won't," Parker cut her off, walking to the body still on the table. Gibbs and Ducky smiled sadly and knowingly at Parker as she placed a hand along his cheek. Her jaw clenched as her eyes steeled over.

"How long's it been?" Gibbs asked, walking to the other side of the table and looking at the man inquisitively.

"Three weeks," Parker said, anger forcing her voice to a lower pitch. "I told him I never wanted to see him again. I knew he was up to something and until he sorted it out to never call me again. We all know what happened next..."

Her eyes were sad as they met Ziva's. Ziva walked over and pulled Parker tightly against her. "You know Gibbs told me everything. Even still, do not blame yourself. None of that was your fault."

"Really?" came the quick snap back, muffled by Ziva's shoulder that Parker was leaned against. "Sure as hell feels like it."

"NO. He had obviously had that planned for a long time. It was not your fault. It takes a long time to gain the amount of power he held."

"Great, so now he was doing all that and I never noticed. Thanks, Zi, that made it better."

Abby's face read nothing but confusion as she asked, "So, Ziva got filled in...Someone want to throw me some hints?"

Ducky repeated part of Parker's words to her. "He had two girls. A nineteen year old named Diana Marie and a twenty-seven year old named..."

"Parker," Abby's jaw dropped as she figured it out.

Gibbs and Ziva walked to the elevators, both with a quick, "Thanks, Ducky," and a shot of "Did you think I'd rip him to a million pieces," as Parker and Abby followed them.

"Well, now everyone knows, don't they?" Parker asked, looking only at Gibbs. "My mother's a raging homophobic drunk, and my father's a sadistic dominating rapist. What's left? Oh, my sister tried to kill me a lot when we were younger..."

Gibbs cut her off with a glance at Abby and, as he stepped in the elevator, signaled the end of the topic with a quiet, "Who's still got paperwork sitting around to do?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

Ziva folded her arms up on the metal table, resting her chin on top. Her eyes followed Abby through the lab as she set up computer programs running various operations. Abby's green eyes repeatedly flicked over to Ziva.

"What you thinkin' about?" she finally asked, setting up her last program to run.

Ziva's eyes dropped to the table. "Parker. Worried about her..."

"She makes a lot of this out to be her fault doesn't she?"

"Abby, it is what she has heard. I know where she is coming from. You hear something all your life and you believe it."

Abby wrapped her arms around Ziva from behind. "No kid should hear that."

"Abb..."

"Don't argue with me, David," she said, softly poking Ziva in the stomach. "No kid should wait for a beating from a drunk parent, or live knowing their sibling wants them dead, or hear how something uncontrollable is their fault."

"Abby." Ziva leaned back into the taller woman, playing with the silver band on Abby's middle left finger. "Abby, I think she may be right about one thing."

"What?"

"This, she is right. The man I have had nightmares about is gone and can not come back, but it is not all better. At what cost did I lose him? Did we also lose her in the process?"

Abby spun Ziva on the backless stool until they were facing each other. "I'm not sure I get it, Zi. Of course we didn't lose her."

"No, Abby. I should feel relieved about this, but, he was the last family member at least civil to Parker."

Abby frowned slightly. "At the end, I don't think he was family. I think she'd rewritten her definition of family. Erased the old people and places and wrote in us and here."

"I do not think she..."

"Zi," Abby chided gently. "Did you notice how she reacted? I did. Catch the rage when she looked at him and the sadness for you. It wasn't an 'I'm sorry he's gone' reaction. It was an 'I'm sorry it was really him, Ziva'. It was the 'I'm more upset over you being hurt than him dead'."

Ziva looked at Abby, noting a glint of worry clouding her green eyes. "I will be fine, Abby."

"I know, I just can't help but think that something may come along to push you over the edge..."

"Not with Parker around."

"Huh?"

Ziva chuckled. "Parker? You know, five foot three, small little hyperactive pixie? She is fine, why would I not be?"

"Ziva, I'm still a little lost..."

"Abby..." Ziva sighed. "As much as she has been through with her mother she still trusts Jen. Her sister almost killed her, but she can come down here and joke with you. Everything that everyone has ever done to hurt her and she lets Gibbs smack her and hug her and she talks computer junk with Tim and make sex jokes with Tony. She can go from looking down the barrel of some supect's gun and never flinch and an hour later sit with a family member of a victim and cry with them. If she can be human again, I have to be allright."

Abby nodded and leaned her forehead against the Israeli's. They both smiled, Ziva's eyes closing as she easily got comfortable against Abby. Both sighed as the computer beeped that it was done. Abby pulled away and noticed Ziva hiding a yawn.

"Go lay down, Zi."

"No, I am fine. Shift is almost over anyway and then I can go on home," Ziva answered, words muffled by another yawn.

Abby smiled. "I'm serious. I'm going to be here most of the night anyway. I can wake you up in an hour or so and you can go then."

Ziva shook her head, preparing to protest again. Abby, however, picked the younger woman up and carried her into the office. Abby dropped her down on the futon there. She grabbed a blanket and threw it over Ziva who had already spread out, her eyes closed.

"You need a pillow?" Abby asked, closing the blinds that led to the actual lab. "Or water? Darker? Lighter? Warmer? Colder?"

Ziva yawned again as her eyes opened. "Abby, I am fine. Perfectly."

Ziva smiled at Abby standing in the door of her own lab, wringing her hands and looking rather lost. Abby stuttered. "I...uh...I'll be out...out there if you need...anything."

* * *

Ziva woke up a couple hours later and saw Abby out in the lab. She quietly opened the door, planning on surprising Abby until she heard the tall woman muttering to herself.

"Smooth, Sciuto, smooth. First you flirt with her and then you're scared of her. Then not only do you break a promise you made to her to tell her the truth about things but then you forget to wake her up because you're too damn nervous you'll fall apart when those dark chocolate eyes open and she..."

Ziva cleared her throat and Abby whipped around. "Uhh, hey, Zi. Have a good nap?"

There was a predator's glint in her eyes as she backed Abby up against a table. "Could have been a little warmer back there."

"I had some other blankets you could..."

"If you had been on that futon with me."

Abby's eyes widened. "Zi...Ziva. I...Don't mess with me."

"Who says I am messing?" She hooked a finger in the D-ring of Abby's studded collar and pulled her down to the small Israeli's height. "I have wanted to do this since the first time you wrapped those long arms around me," she whispered catching Abby's lips with her own.

With a small whimper, Abby pulled back, flipping the computer off. "Hell, it can rerun tomorrow," she muttered, pulling Ziva out of the lab.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

Abby grabbed ahold of Ziva's belt and pulled her upstairs. She pushed Ziva against the back of her bedroom door, her lips finding Ziva's again, pressing a thigh between the agent's legs.

Ziva threw her head back and groaned. She rocked her hips hard against Abby's leg, desperate for more contact. As Abby nipped down on her pulse point in her neck, she managed to get her thoughts together enough to push Abby back onto the bed.

Abby fell back on the bed, perfectly content to let Ziva lead. Ziva's strong fingers unclasped the wristband and collar and pulled them off of Abby. She gently kissed where the padded leather had sat all day before sitting back, resting over Abby's hips.

"Abby, look, I....I realize you like BDSM, and I know you are usually the dominant despite the collar. I am not ready for...to be your..."

Abby leaned up and claimed Ziva's lips firmly. "I know."

"Good," Ziva whispered, pulling Abby's shirt off and heading for the snap on her short skirt. Abby lifted her hips and settled back down, completely nude, and Ziva's breath caught. "You are so beautiful, Abby."

"And you are so over dressed," Abby joked, causing Ziva to quickly slide out of her T-shirt and jeans. Her face began to show her hesitation about doing what she was, until Abby pulled her into another deep kiss. Ziva's hands slid up to Abby's breasts, teasing the pale nipples to a painful tightness.

"Zi, please!"

Ziva smiled devilishly. "Please what, Abigail?" The fingers of her right hand ghosted around Abby's dripping center, but never quite touching. "My, my. How wet."

Abby groaned. "Only for you, Ziva. Please, fuck me. Hard and fa...oh, God."

Her request was cut off when Ziva slammed two fingers in deep inside of her. Abby's hips rocked and she moaned loudly as she got used to being wrapped around Ziva. After a moment, Ziva gradually started to thrust in and out of her Gothic lover, loving how Abby's walls subconsciously grabbed at her fingers and tried to pull them in deeper. She gradually built up to where her fingers were completely out of Abby before slamming back in.

Soon, every muscle in Abby's body started to coil up. She reached for Ziva, pulling her in for yet another searing kiss. "I could get used to that," she struggled to joke as Ziva's fingers found her clit.

"Please...so close...Zi..."

Ziva smiled at how low Abby's voice got. She pushed her thumb hard against Abby's clit as she bit down on her pulse point, sending Abby over that sweet edge.

Ziva lay down beside Abby, her hand tracing random patterns over Abby's stomach, waiting for the older woman to come down off of her high. As the muscles in Abby's stomach stopped twitching, she opened her eyes, still clouded over from her orgasm.

"Ziva, I could get used to that feeling."

Ziva smiled at Abby, giving a slight nod when she paused between Ziva's thighs, her eyes asking permission. At the nod, Abby pulled Ziva's slender hips up some and ran her tongue between her folds. Ziva threw her head back and groaned as Abby's silken tongue ran along her clit, pulling it in between her teeth.

"ABBY!" she cried as Abby gently bit down. Abby chuckled softly, the vibrations running straight into Ziva, sending her flying over the edge, screaming. Abby continued her work, catching Ziva's juices as they ran down her thighs. When she was certain Ziva was cleaned, she slid back up the bed, wrapping her arms around the agent.

"Abby," Ziva whispered when she could talk again. "Ab, I do want to be yours, to submit to you. Eventually."

With a smile Abby kissed her forehead. "Not before you're ready. I can wait."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

**== Six Months Later ==**

Abigail Sciuto kicked her boots off at the door and untied her hair as soon as she got in her house. She headed upstairs, expecting to see her girlfriend, NCIS agent Ziva David, asleep. She pulled her T-shirt and belt off, throwing them in the bathroom and headed to the bedroom in only her jeans. She closed the door and stopped dead at the sight before her.

Ziva was completely nude and kneeling on the floor. Her knees were shoulder width apart, her hands clasped behind her back, and her dark eyes on the ground.

"Ziva." Abby leaned against the closed door and ran her hand through her hair. "Zi, are you sure about this? Are you sure you're ready?"

The answer came quickly. "Yes, Ma'am."

Abby felt her stomach jerk at the sound. "Fine then. Let this be your test of whether you really want to do this. Stand up."

Ziva stood quickly, her eyes still down.

"No, look at me."

"Ma'am, permission to speak?"

Abby slid her jeans off and threw them off into a corner. "Of course."

"You should know that I have been thinking about this for months. I have been debating with myself. Constantly trying to see if I thought I was ready to handle it. I have always trusted you, but was unsure if I could trust myself. Ma'am, I want to be yours. I realize I do not have to trust myself, only trust you to know what is best for me."

Abby nodded, stepping closer to Ziva. "Your safe word?"

Ziva thought a second, smiling as she said, "Colors. Green, yellow, and red."

"Isn't that what...Never mind."

"Yes, Ma'am, it is what I used before. It was effective as well as allowing me to tell if I was okay as well as needing to stop."

Abby ran the back of her hand down Ziva's face. "Thank you for trusting me with this. Although, this will be your last warning. Speak out of turn and you'll be punished." She grabbed Ziva's chin and pulled until their eyes met. "One demand before we go any farther. Do _not_ be afraid or ashamed to safe word out. The second you need or even think you need..."

"I won't be." Ziva's eyes widened as she realized what she had done. "I am sorry, Ma'am. I do not know what I was thinking."

"On the bed. Face down."

Ziva's body tried to struggle against the command, but her brain quickly took over. She lay down, instinctively knowing to reach up for the headboard. Abby came up and latched a plain pair of steel hand cuffs on her, holding her to the bars of the headboard.

"Do you know what I'm about to do, Ziva?"

Ziva's body tightened. "Punish me."

"For what, my little slave?"

"Oh, God," Ziva muttered, her juices starting to coat her thighs at her new title. Then, louder, "For speaking out of my turn, Ma'am."

"Good girl."

Ziva's body jerked as Abby's hand landed on her backside. She started out gently, building to a pounding rhythm. Quickly, Ziva found herself arching into the touch, desperate for more. When Ziva's butt was a bright red, Abby dropped her hand to the other woman's center.

"Hmm...You're so wet for me, aren't you, slave? Ready for me to push into you and take you all night long?"

Ziva whimpered. "Please..."

Abby smiled, leaning up to nip at the back of Ziva's neck as she shifted the agent's hips up so she was resting on her knees.

Ziva turned her head to look at Abby. "Please, Mistress."

Abby gasped, pausing at Ziva's entrance. "Please..."

Ziva's last, tortured plea stirred Abby to action. She tested to see how far Ziva would stretch before pushing three long fingers deep inside of her.

"Don't you dare come before I tell you to," she growled, dropping her head to lick at Ziva's clit. Ziva felt her body start to shake as Abby turned her hand just right so her fingers easily pushed against the small woman's G-spot. When she was certain Ziva couldn't take the extreme pressure inside anymore she whispered, "Ziva, come for me."

Ziva screamed softly, her walls grabbing at Abby's fingers, struggling to still them. Abby didn't let up, even after the shocks had finished. She kept up the pressure of her three fingers against Ziva's G-spot, occasionally licking her clit and brought Ziva right back up.

Soon she added a fourth finger inside and reached her other hand up to play with Ziva's nipples, quickly earning whines and whimpers. "Beg me for it," she demanded, surprised with how quickly Ziva gave in.

"Please, Mistress. Please, Ma'am. God, I'm so wet it hurts. Please, let me come?"

Abby nodded. "Whenever."

Instantly Ziva screamed, her orgasm so powerful it squirted her juices out onto the sheets. Abby moved and unhooked the cuffs, letting Ziva spread out and relax. She walked to the dresser and pulled out a length of fabric.

"Will you be mine? Forever?" she asked, nervous.

Ziva smiled. "Forever, Mistress."

Abby leaned forward, snapping the hooks on the collar. "I have one more rule you must always follow, Ziva." Her fingers ran along the white words on the red collar. "Define yourself."

Ziva grinned. "What if I want you to define me?"

Abby shook her head. "I can't and I won't, ever. I will punish you, reward you, and control you as long as you like, but I will _never_ define you."

Abby lay down, rolling Ziva until she was mostly on top of the taller woman. "Sleep, Ziva. We can talk more in the morning before work."

"I know how," Ziva said quickly.

"How what?"

She picked her head up. "How I'm defining myself. I am an NCIS agent, ex-Mossad, weapons knowledgeable, ninja-style assassin who will willingly give up any and all thoughts of controlling any part of herself at a single word from a certain gothic forensic scientist."

Abby smiled, putting a hand on Ziva's head as she lay back down. "Ziva, sleep. I won't be responsible if you fall asleep on the job tomorrow."

Quickly both were snoring softly, content with being wrapped up around each other, the slave and her mistress.

* * *

_Author's Note: Well, it's finished. Yes, I know it's not all that good, but I hope you enjoyed it just the same. I've had emails and private messages asking for expanding on both relationships so here we go. I am currently working on two sequels: one following Jen and Paker and one Ziva/Abby. I will try to get them both up as soon as I can._


End file.
